


敲钟人

by Estrellas



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Kinship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrellas/pseuds/Estrellas





	1. Chapter 1

01  
纸张边缘因为年久发黄泛着一股旧橱柜的潮湿气味，窗户外被树木枝桠遮掩的浓墨重彩被雨声浇灌得更为浓郁，草木的气息也沿着紧闭的窗缝溜了进来，使房间里的空气变得阴湿，一滴水珠落到纸张上，氤氲出一片深色来。

文森特·柯里昂合上书，抬头看向不知有没有漏水的天花板。

床上的动静让他很快收回了眼神。麦克·柯里昂——他的叔叔，现任柯里昂家族的当家人和黑手党教父——轻微地翻了个身，嘴唇无声地翕动了几下，在平日也紧皱着的眉头越发高耸。他们白天刚刚经历了一场死里逃生，一路又甩掉了不少杀手才到达文森特的住所——为了麦克的安全着想，柯里昂家的老宅现在并不是什么好去处。

文森特是在近段时间才成为麦克的贴身保镖的，他拥有和他父亲桑尼一样令人称道的打斗技术，是他以柯里昂家族的私生子的身份作为小混混时被人嘲笑而磨练出来的，他知道迟早有一天这一身技术会救他于水火之中。

麦克睡得很不安稳，他又翻了个身，被子掀开了小半，金属制的床榻发出吱吱的声音。文森特靠近过去，正要替他盖好被子，麦克就忽然睁开了眼睛。

麦克拥有一双似乎不会老去的眼睛。康妮曾经给文森特看过柯里昂家族以前的照片，是康妮结婚时拍的，那时的麦克还是个和文森特差不多大的愣头青，穿着一身海军陆战队的军装，显得既精神又挺拔。而那双眼睛，在文森特看到的一瞬间就被它完全吸引住了。

文森特完全想不出该怎么形容那双好看至极的眼睛，直到他见到了麦克叔叔的真人，见到了他即便上了年纪也依然年轻的双眼，才忽然发现它就像自己幼年的房间里透过圆形窗户所见到的晴朗夜晚的繁星。

这种想法让他脸上发热，连康妮姑姑交代的话都忘记得一干二净，面对身为多年教父的麦克支支吾吾了半天，才说出一句“我想当您的保镖，我想保护您”这样的话。

“文森特，现在是什么时候？”

“四点三十七，您可以再睡一段时间。”

“噢，不必了。扶我一把，让我坐一会儿。”

文森特扶住麦克的手让他靠在床头。房间里静下来后，窗外的雨声就变得更响了，颇有天崩地裂的气势，整个房屋都成了风雨中的孤岛。从昏暗的光线里，文森特注意到麦克在看他，他的眼神因为光线而晦涩不明，却有一股显而易见的哀伤。

许久，麦克移开了目光，上了年纪的人似乎在这种时刻容易感伤，他缓缓地开了口：“看到你的时候，我总会想起桑尼，想起我的兄弟。”

“你们的性格很像……”他的嘴唇又动了动，说了句什么，却没有发出声音来。

“扶我到那儿去，我要换衣服。”

“我们要去哪儿？”文森特把麦克的手搭上自己的肩膀将他抱下床，他的双手已经有些隐隐发烫。

“回长岛大宅，这里只能当个临时落脚点，很快他们就会找上门。”麦克在文森特的伺候下一边穿衣服一边说，“康妮知道白天的情况后就会处理好一切。”

整个长岛大宅都笼罩在雨声的静谧之中，一下车，文森特就能敏锐地感觉到来自四面八方的盯梢的视线，正如麦克所说，康妮姑姑已经处理好了一切。

“你也该休息了，文森特。”又一次在床上躺下后，麦克对文森特说。

“我并不困，麦克叔叔，我可以就在这里待着。”在扶着麦克躺下时，文森特忍不住摸了摸麦克花白的头发。

“精力旺盛的小子……”麦克闭上眼，“如果你累了，你可以在沙发上躺躺。”

文森特正在回忆白天发生的所有事。他们的行程安排并非临时起意，却也只有柯里昂家族麦克身边的人才知道，杀手伏击的时机和地段明晃晃地告诉他们，柯里昂家族内又一次出现了叛徒。麦克一瞬间就明白，所以在护住他的时候，文森特在他眼里看到了毫不掩饰的悲痛，那是对背叛和背叛者深恶痛绝的憎恨。

“下午陪我去墓园走走吧。” 上午的餐桌上，麦克忽然这么对文森特说，“很久没去看看了。”

“为什么挑在这个时候？”文森特脑子里转了个弯，瞥了一眼低着头正对付煎蛋的麦克，装作什么也不懂地反问。

“他说得对，麦克，现在还很危险。”康妮插嘴说。

“他不是我的贴身保镖吗？”麦克转过头来，看向文森特，“是吧，文森特？你会保护好我吧？”

文森特再次与那双又黑又亮的年轻人般的眼睛对视，一瞬间，他的心脏上像装上了一个大钟，被教父重重地敲响，发出嗡鸣得让他无法听见外界一切的巨大声响。

敲钟人像是有点儿不满他的发呆，又着重强调问了一遍。

“是！当然！放心吧，康妮姑姑，我一定会保护好麦克叔叔！”文森特飞快地点了点头。

“……拿你们没办法，注意他的安全，文尼。”康妮摇摇头，“我会多派人跟着你们。”

雨停以后，天气舒适得令人倦怠。文森特再次充当教父的专职司机，载着麦克前往柯里昂家族的家族墓地。

“……麦克叔叔，有句话我不知道该不该说出来。”在等待行人穿过的时间里，文森特注视着后视镜里的麦克说。

麦克抬起头来，脸上摆出明显的好整以暇的态度。

“我认为……呃，虽然我也参与了这次计划，但是……您以自身为诱饵吊出叛徒的行为非常危险。”文森特注视着麦克脸上的情绪小心翼翼地措辞，“精神上……我是不支持的。”

麦克捏了捏眉心，似乎完全没有听进去侄子的话。

柯里昂家族的墓园位于城市的南边，整个墓园里都种满了白色的小花，这些生命力旺盛的花朵似乎永远都开放着，无论麦克什么时候来都能见到大片大片淹没了墓碑的花。除了柯里昂家族的成员们，这里还埋葬着一些为家族牺牲的忠诚之人，埋葬在这里是他们共同的遗愿。

文森特扶着麦克，两人一道小心地走到桑蒂诺·柯里昂的墓碑前，一串数字昭告着他的生死：1916-1948。

远处，守住墓园大门的是四个西装革履、律师打扮的年轻保镖。

“昨天出行的时候他们也在场。”麦克注视着桑尼的墓碑说，“他们四人的生活已经被摸得一清二楚了。”

“康妮姑姑真是雷厉风行。”

“艾伦·琼斯，三十二岁，单身，喜欢嫖妓，曾经在夜店一夜豪掷一万六千美元。”

“安迪·威廉姆斯，二十九岁，有一个交往多年的女友，无不良嗜好，但有严重的暴力倾向。”

“比尔·戴维斯，三十六岁，好赌，已婚，妻子艾芙琳·戴维斯，三十三岁，两人膝下一子一女，儿子十一岁，女儿六岁。”

“克拉克·布朗，三十一岁，单身，无不良嗜好，喜欢收看付费电视节目。”

“你怎么看，文森特？”除去墓碑旁的杂草后麦克站起身拍了拍手，低声问道。

沉吟片刻后，文森特道：“谁都有可能，麦克叔叔，您说的这些信息不足以让我做出判断，但我想您肯定还获得了其他足以揪出叛徒的证据，却故意不告诉我。”

“哈！”麦克难能可贵地弯了嘴角，他拍了拍文森特的肩膀，抓住侄子的胳膊作为倚靠，慢慢地踱到墓园更深处的地方，“你猜的没错。”

明明又一次被背叛，麦克却心情很好，笑意几乎要从那双黑曜石一般的眼睛里满溢出来。

文森特别开眼，努力地眨了好几下，他又一次听到了那厚重至极的嗡鸣的钟声。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
文森特规规矩矩地站在教父的椅背后，默不作声地注视着站在他们面前的比尔·戴维斯，他是四人中的最后一位。比尔进了屋，恭敬地向麦克鞠了躬，又向文森特点头示意，双手交握站在宽大的办公桌前静静等待着麦克的吩咐。

教父房间的深色窗帘半拉着，一道不算明亮的光线从敞开的地方鱼贯而入，让原本昏暗的房间有了少许令人欣慰的光亮。从文森特的角度看过去，正好能见到放在办公桌上柯里昂家族几位男人年轻时候的照片和麦克依然浓密的花白头发。

长久的等待后，麦克慢悠悠的开了口：“比尔，你到柯里昂家来已经多久了？”

“四年七个月十三天了，柯里昂阁下。”

麦克若有所思地点了点头，竖起两根手指，文森特见状立刻伏耳过去。

“你看……我有一些在拉斯维加斯的产业，想交给这个年轻人打理，锻炼他的能力，”麦克站起身来，缓慢地走到保镖的面前，真诚地说，“但我担心他的安危，需要一些信得过的人贴身保护他。”

文森特仍旧默不作声地站在教父的椅子后。

“上次袭击之后，柯里昂家的老人也越来越少了，你是为数不多的资历较老的人，我希望……你能和文森特一起前往维加斯。”麦克语气真诚得连已经知情的文森特都觉得会被骗过去。

身居高位、手握重权的人只要表现出一丁点的诚意，就能让人感激涕零——这句话放在拥有一双好看的大眼睛的人身上会更具有说服力。

“非常感谢您的赏识，柯里昂阁下，我……”他低下头，用力地亲吻了教父的手背。

“多余的话不要说了，回去和你的妻子孩子道别，或者你也可以带他们一起走。”

比尔忽然变得慌张起来：“……现在就要走吗？”

“当然是越快越好。”

“好的，好的，柯里昂阁下。”

房门被关上后，麦克瘫软地坐进了椅子，他把头靠在椅背上，肩膀放松下来，闭上眼。他看起来很累——文森特这么想着，迟疑片刻后伸出手按住了教父突突跳动的太阳穴，动作轻柔地按摩起来。

“您不用担心，康妮姑姑和阿尔叔叔已经安排好了后续的事。”文森特看着他拧起的眉心说。

“我没有在担心比尔的事，奈利做事我一向放心。”麦克停顿了好一会儿，像是舒了长长的一口气，“我在想他的两个孩子，我见过他们，儿子很懂事也很聪明，女儿很可爱，像个小公主……”

“现在他们就要失去他们的父亲了。”

阿尔·奈利用柯里昂式的办法在汽车里处决了他们的叛徒，康妮·柯里昂则在麦克的吩咐下给被救出来的艾芙琳·戴维斯和她的两个孩子安置了新居所，又给了他们一笔补偿费用作为比尔在柯里昂家族这些年的回馈。

知道事情已经被安排妥当时麦克正和文森特一起在湖边钓鱼。两杆鱼竿抛在水里，一老一少面对平静的湖水坐着，有一搭没一搭地说着话，多数时候，都是麦克在说，文森特只是安静地听着。

“我很多年没到这个湖边来了。”麦克收起鱼线，将钓上来的小鱼从鱼钩上取下来又扔回水里，再次抛出鱼漂，“你知道为什么吗？”

那双眼睛陡然在他的面前放大，文森特心里倒吸了一口气，许久才轻轻点头。他虽然是个私生子，但很早就开始接触柯里昂家的事务，对麦克和他的另一个死去的叔叔弗雷多之间的事也有所了解，尽管整个家族的人都避而不谈。

“我老了，心没以前硬了。”麦克微微叹了口气，“这对家族而言不是一件好事。”

“您依然精神矍铄。”——而且双眼依旧年轻。文森特在心里补了一句。

麦克扬起唇角笑了笑，笑容旋即隐去：“我一度想要培养安东尼做我的接班人，送他去读法律，成为一个律师，现在的社会需要的不再是打手，而是律师。可惜……”

柯里昂家族日薄西山，谁都看得出来，一旦麦克·柯里昂去世，他的父辈和他惨淡经营了大半辈子的家族事业就要付之东流。

——他肩上的担子实在太重了。文森特这么想着，正要开口说点什么，麦克就又转开了话题。

“算了，不说这些了。”麦克自顾自地笑起来，低头数了数水桶里的鱼，转头对文森特说，“收获不错，今晚你可以和我这个老头子共进晚餐。”

“这是我的荣幸，麦克叔叔。”文森特笑道。

“等太阳落下去就收竿吧。”远处，夕阳正徐徐坠入湖中，将整个湖面铺满一层耀眼的火红。麦克的双眼在这层光辉的映照下，染上一片迷人的色彩，让文森特几乎看得呆了，仿佛这一刻，他落入了什么奇异瑰丽的虚幻之中。

“柯里昂阁下，安东尼和凯回来了。”保镖的声音猝不及防地在他们的身后响起，瞬间又把文森特拉回了现实。

对于麦克和凯之间的纠葛，文森特同样有所耳闻，但他一直想不通什么样的女人会在拥有了麦克·柯里昂这样的男人之后又弃他而去。直到见到了一家三口没说几句话，凯的语气就变得有些夹枪带棒时，文森特似乎总算明白了个中原因。

“够了！”麦克以吼声结束了他们之间无意义的争吵，“安东尼，再给我一张票，届时我会带上文森特一起去观看你的演出。”

“好的，谢谢爸爸。”

令文森特惊讶的是，麦克并没有邀请他们留下来，晚餐依然只有他们两个人。餐厅里的光线晦涩，四处都寂静无声，看着在别人面前备受尊敬的教父在他面前有些苦恼地对付一条刺多的鱼，文森特心里生出一种奇异的“这是我和麦克叔叔的烛光晚餐”的满足感，这让他差点忍不住笑出声。

“我忘了我不太擅长吃鱼。”大概是看穿文森特的心思，麦克给自己找了个有点儿蹩脚的借口。

“您可以吃我这份，我只剔除了鱼刺，其他的还没动。”麦克没作声，文森特自作主张地交换了他们的餐盘。

“你和我的女儿玛丽的关系怎么样？”在只有刀叉声的安静里，麦克忽然开口问。

文森特不明白麦克的意思，老老实实地回答：“我们关系很好，毕竟她是我的堂妹。”

麦克瞥了他一眼，似乎在判断他有没有说谎。

晚餐结束后，文森特伺候麦克上床休息，随后就在他准备离开时，麦克忽然抓住他的胳膊，掐住他的脸，严肃认真地问：“文森特，听着，如果我把柯里昂交给你……”

“……您是一家之主，我只想跟在您身边，麦克叔叔，其他的什么也不想。”

麦克怔怔地看了他好一会儿，眼里的光亮渐渐黯淡下去，最终他没再理会文森特，翻个身就睡了。

麦克似乎对他有了戒心——文森特想。因为他表现得太好了，对教父本人也太好了，甚至比麦克的儿子和女儿对他更好，这或许让与人互相算计了大半辈子的麦克感到怀疑，感到无所适从，所以心生戒备，还提出要将柯里昂家族的大权拱手相让的试探。

毕竟他孤身一人了太久。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
安东尼的演出在平安夜的前一日夜晚举行，文森特和麦克到达时剧院已经快要满席，凯、玛丽和康妮已经落座，四个打扮绅士有礼的保镖站在两边，黑色西装完全隐入到帘幕之中。

中央舞台上的幕布还紧紧拉着，距离演出开始还有不少时间。

“文森特，”康妮放下望远镜小声说，“你看看坐在右边第三个包厢中间的老头。”

文森特用望远镜看了看，那是个系着红围巾拄着拐杖打扮像个优雅的英国旧贵族的老头，老头偏着头正和身边的年轻少女说着什么。文森特放下望远镜，问：“他就是阿尔托贝洛？”

康妮微微点头，看了一眼正在和玛丽聊天的麦克，又继续道：“没错，他是我的教父，也是现在柯里昂的敌人。他对我没有太多戒心，很久以前，我就在他身边安插了一位我们的人。”

文森特挑了挑眉。

“我知道你在想什么，但是麦克并不知道这件事。”康妮的声音压得更低了，与麦克有种如出一辙的沙哑，“短则一周，长则一个月，麦克会有危险。”

“为什么不直接告诉叔叔？”事关麦克安危，文森特的语气立刻严肃起来。

康妮摇摇头，迟疑片刻：“因为我的原因，他和阿尔托贝洛的关系不错，我不想他又一次知道自己被背叛。”

文森特心领神会，又问道：“阿尔叔叔在哪？”

阿尔·奈利在剧院高层一个足以俯瞰整个剧院的好地方，作为麦克的多年亲信，阿尔习惯了无论走到哪里都要把麦克的安全放在第一位，小心驶得万年船。在知道了今晚的活动后，他就在剧院安排了三个自己信得过的保镖，以确保这场家庭活动的顺利。

又一次俯瞰全剧院后，阿尔摸了一根烟叼上，还未等他掏出打火机，就有一只手从旁边伸出来替他点燃了烟。

是文森特——近段时间在家族内部传闻会成为下一任教父的年轻人，麦克似乎很喜欢他。

“阿尔叔叔，我需要你帮我一个忙。”年轻人以一种不容拒绝的口气说，某一瞬间阿尔在他的身上看到了两任教父的影子。

安东尼的演出进行到中段，文森特才又返回包厢。他一落座，麦克刻意压低的声音就从左边传来：“你去哪了？演出已经过了一半了。”

沙哑而低沉的声音里还沾着一丝雪茄的气味，过近的距离让他的脖子有些发痒，文森特放松了身体靠向椅背，稍微拉开他们之间的距离，扯谎笑道：“看见一个熟人，就多聊了几句。”

麦克应了一声，没多在意他蹩脚至极的谎言，注意力再次转回台上。

演出结束后是难能可贵的家族聚餐，然而演出的顺利并没有给麦克和凯之间带来持久的和平与休战，没过多久他们就再次不欢而散。

凯似乎总是会给麦克带来痛苦的那个人。一想到这一点，文森特就会觉得心里的钟发出一声一声沉闷的回响。

车一路驶回长岛大宅。或许是为了迎接即将到来的圣诞节，寒冬夜里忽然飘起了雪，从市区离开后喧嚣就日渐稀少，到柯里昂宅邸时，四下里就已寂静得无声无息。文森特跟随麦克进了屋，在知晓教父心情不佳的情况下，他靠着有限的食材和见不得人的厨艺，給麦克做了一道他喜欢的食物。

书房的光线永远都是晦涩不清的，似乎只有这样才符合教父的作风。文森特进屋时，麦克正坐在父亲画像下的椅子里，面容因为光线显得有些情绪难辨。

“文森特，这是什么？”

“我做了一份晚餐，您刚才似乎没有吃什么东西。”

麦克沉默下来，双手交叠撑在书桌上，抵着下巴，不知在想什么。文森特忽然感到有些紧张，比他第一次杀人事更甚，让他情不自禁地捏紧了双手，又缓慢地松开。

“你知道吗，文森特？”麦克看了一眼卖相不佳的食物，从椅子里站起身来，“我观察你观察了很长一段时间。你知道从‘那天’以后，我给了你很多家族事务的管理权，有些是康妮也不曾接触过的，无论去哪，也都记得带你一起，其他人以为我是在锻炼你的能力，想把你培养成下一代继承人。”

“但是您并不是这个目的。”文森特说。

“迟早有一天会有一个柯里昂的年轻人从我的手中接过这一切，”麦克继续说，“我一直是这么看待安东尼的，但是他并不喜欢我给他安排的路，这很正常，我当年也不喜欢我父亲给我安排的路。”

文森特不说话了，麦克的眼神变得锐利如刀，就像一把上了膛的枪，随时有攻击的可能性，在年长者面前，此刻他如同新生婴儿一样赤裸。

“随后我又看到了你，我一直很看好你，但是我心里有一种困惑，这种困惑我一时半会都想不清楚，所以我让你跟在我身边学习，既可以训练你，又可以观察你。”

文森特陡然挺直了身躯，他感觉到心里的钟声正在逐渐扩大，像是水面的涟漪一样一圈一圈地扩散着，快要盖过麦克的声音和他的思绪。他垂放在双腿两侧的手不由自主地捏成了拳头，掌心里也渗出了一层冷汗。

“文森特，”麦克走到他的面前，用那双澄澈而深沉的眼睛直直地看进文森特的眼里，看着里面他的影子，缓慢而有力地问道，“当你看向我的时候，你在想什么？”  
“……”文森特紧紧抿着嘴唇。

麦克似乎并没有打算强行逼供，他叉了一块肉放进嘴里，点评道：“肉有点老了，不过还算不错。”

“好吧，在您面前我只能无话不说。”文森特笑起来，摆出双手投降的姿势，“不过在那之前，我想向您坦白一件隐藏了很久的事。”

文森特说起他十五岁时第一次见到麦克时的事，那也是在玛丽的生日宴会上，他跟在母亲身边，隔着拥挤的人群，远远地看了一眼处在人群中心的尚且年轻的教父。或许是他的眼神太过炙热，又或许时他身边有什么重要人物，教父若有似无地朝他看了一眼，此后无数次宴会，文森特总能想起这个久远得快要失真的过去。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
阿尔托贝洛来造访时大雪初霁，圣诞的气氛还未完全过去，这位手握重权、叱咤风云了大半辈子的老头不知怎么忽然有了退休养老的心思，还劝说麦克和他一同放下身上的担子，交给年轻人，和他一起回到西西里养老。

“我身上的责任很重，可没有办法像您这么轻松。”麦克喝着文森特泡的茶笑着说。

“不过西西里……真是好地方啊。”麦克又若有所思地补了一句。

“到时候我们在西西里见。”阿尔托贝洛笑道。

阿尔托贝洛一走，麦克就立刻收敛了笑容。他一手捏着眉心，一手拍打着膝盖，好一会后又重重地叹了一口气，身体向后靠着慢慢地垮下来。

“麦克叔叔？”文森特在他旁边坐下来。

“该死的阿尔托贝洛！”麦克低吼着，一副气极的模样，未等文森特询问，他又突然抓住了文森特的手臂，漆黑的眸子紧紧地盯着侄子，“我不知道你是什么时候知道阿尔托贝洛有问题的，但是……在我下命令之前，不要、永远不要轻举妄动。”

文森特心里一惊，完全没想明白麦克怎么看穿的，只能笑着装傻糊弄：“我没搞懂您的意思，麦克叔叔。”

“不要在我面前装傻充愣，文森特·曼奇尼！”麦克抓着他胳膊的手加大了力道，“我不管你从哪里得到的消息，但是这个老头……不像你以前对付过的任何小混混，他没有那么好惹。聪明点，不要让我像照顾婴儿一样照顾你。”

“但是他背叛了你！”文森特大吼道。

“那也是我自己而不是你应该处理的事，知道吗！”

文森特抿了抿嘴唇，眼眉耳顺地扮出乖巧的模样：“虽然我已经不是个小孩子了，但是……好吧，我都听您的安排。”

麦克又叹了口气，手上的力道逐渐放松下来，语气也软化了不少：“听着，文森特，这并不意味着我不把你当做柯里昂的一员，只是你的性格太冲动，就像你的父亲，我不想你……和他一样。”

“这个家里的年轻人已经越来越少了，不应该再失去任何一个。你明白吗？”

文森特点点头。许久，注意着麦克的表情，他又小声地补上一句：“我只是想多为您承担一点，一点也好。”

演出那晚的被迫告白对文森特而言就像个车祸现场，和他预想得截然不同，因此麦克似乎也并没有把他的那番话放在心上，对他的态度仍然和以往一样——或许在麦克眼里，那只是小孩子不懂事的一种表现罢了。

“我累了，扶我上床休息一会。”

文森特扶着麦克上了床，替他脱掉了鞋子，又盖好被子，还没忍住又摸了摸叔叔的额前的头发。

“不要做傻事，文森特。”麦克再次叮嘱。

文森特温柔地抚摸着麦克额头的皱纹，听话地回应：“我知道的，麦克叔。”

“你去吧，我要睡一会。”

阿尔托贝洛的确和文森特以前对付过的人不一样。他大权在握，无论走到哪里都有许多保镖，他看起来是个令人毫无防备的老人，实际则老奸巨猾，不曾露出半点马脚。于麦克而言，他的确是当前柯里昂家族最棘手的对手。

“我看到他的车了。”文森特与阿尔·奈利联系，“康妮姑姑说的没错，这个通讯器真方便，柯里昂家族每个人都需要配备一个。”

“这可不是便宜货，”阿尔在通讯里回复，“只有这一段路他是单独一人，把握好机会，文森特。”

“一定。”

文森特装好消音器，架起狙击枪，从狙击镜里他能看到那辆黑色加长林肯正在逐渐驶入他的射程。

阿尔托贝洛的司机是康妮的人，其他保镖则正在缓慢通过道路管制区，眼下这一段去往机场的路，就是为他铺设的通往地狱的道路。

“拜拜，背叛麦克的人。”文森特笑着缓慢扣下了扳机。

无声的枪响之后，阿尔托贝洛从车里缓慢倒下。

“任务完成。”看着司机在把车开进巷子后停车离开，文森特十分满意地做了个开枪的动作，“嘭。”

阿尔托贝洛被暗杀的消息迅速传遍每一个家族，就在他们还在猜测幕后黑手时，文森特已经做好挨骂的准备站在了麦克的面前。

麦克显然气得不轻，他拿着茶杯的手都在颤抖，面无表情的脸头一次让文森特感到些许畏惧。

“我警告过你，多少遍……让你不要动他！”麦克把茶杯摔在地上，大吼了一声，随后又停顿片刻，让自己冷静下来，“杀死他或许没有什么难度，但是你这是在挑起一场战争！他的家族不会善罢甘休！”

“我做得很干净。”

“你小看了人！这些事情没你想得那么简单，文森特，你想得太少了，柯里昂现在没有资本再进行一场战争……”眼见麦克差点气得咳嗽，文森特眼疾手快地又递上了一杯茶。

麦克没有接，继续道：“听着文森特，如果你的身上背着一整个家族的人的性命和未来，你就不能这么不考虑后果的冲动行事，明白吗？”

“他背叛了您！”文森特一样不依不饶。

“这是常有的事！”麦克又吼起来，额上的青筋都爆出来，“当你身居高位，就要习惯背叛！”

“您能忍受，但我不能忍。”文森特的语气变得冷淡而狠绝，“无论谁背叛您，我都要去给他们下达审判。”

他走到麦克面前，双手撑住椅子两边的扶手，挡住教父的视线，迫使麦克只能看着他：“麦克，我是认真的。”

“文森特，”麦克叹了口气，“我是你的叔叔，你的父亲是我的哥哥。”

“我很清楚这一点。”文森特握住教父的手，在手背上落下重重的亲吻，“没人比我更清楚了。”

事情的确像麦克所说，并没有那么简单就结束。司机在康妮的授意下选择了自杀，他的家人将永远得到柯里昂的庇护，阿尔托贝洛家族内部来了一次大清洗，柯里昂家族的线人被尽数清除。

葬礼结束的两周以后，阿尔托贝洛家族的继承人放下一切，希望开一次每一位族长参与的圆桌会议。麦克接受了邀请，并带着文森特一同前往。

会议结果出乎意料的和平，或许阿尔托贝洛的死亡太过仓促，所有权力交接都没有完成，所以他的孩子继承的只是一个失去了外界力量的外强中干的被蛀空了的家族。

“除了你和康妮以外，还有谁参与这件事？”回程的路上，麦克问文森特。

“呃……没有别人了。”文森特又忍不住在心里感慨麦克的敏锐，即便上了年纪，他也仍然耳清目明。

“文森特。”麦克低声喊着侄子的名字，“你的每一次说谎，我都看得一清二楚。”

“……好吧，还有阿尔叔叔。”文森特瘪了瘪嘴，老老实实地说。

“看来我是太宠你们了。”麦克冷冷道。

“这都是我的主意，麦克叔，他们只是为了帮我的忙。”

“我记着呢，不用你来时刻提醒。”麦克从后视镜里看他，“放心，会有惩罚的。”

“……只要您不把我逐出家门什么都好说。”

“回去之后收拾东西，陪我走一趟罗马。”

“去罗马？”

“我和教会谈的那一笔生意，出了些问题。”麦克嘱咐道，“教会这群人，能不要招惹，就永远不要招惹。”

汽车一路返回长岛大宅，然而他们一回家，就收到了汤马西诺去世的消息。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
葬礼是繁复传统的西西里式的，在当地唯一一间小教堂里举行。陈列室里放满了鲜红的玫瑰，黑色的十字形棺材靠着墙平稳地放着，汤马西诺的遗体安详地躺着，高处，受难的基督怜悯而痛苦地面对着这一切。

汤马西诺是柯里昂家族元老级的成员，曾为老教父维多失去双腿，后又在麦克避难西西里期间照顾他，还以长辈的身份代替麦克的父母为他迎娶了第一任妻子阿波罗尼亚。

汤马西诺高寿，膝下已无子女，也没有什么其他亲人，麦克一家人进来时，陈列室里只有正在低声诵经祝祷的神父。

麦克向神父请求了少许独处的时间，文森特则一直守在门外，隐约之中，他听到一些从没法完全紧闭的房门的缝隙里流出来的细微的抽泣声，低低的，又轻极了，却足以敲动一座大钟。

遗体告别仪式不久后在教堂正厅进行，柯里昂的家族成员们都依次上前给汤马西诺献上了花，随后在神父最后的祝祷里，伴随着“终将回归美丽安详的天国”的祈福声，恍惚之中，麦克仿佛看到了自己的第一场婚礼，看到了年轻的自己与阿波罗尼亚之间的舞蹈，痛苦带来一阵可怕的痉挛和抽搐，让麦克控制不住往地上倒去，却在倒地前被人拦腰揽住。

“叔叔晕过去了！快送医院！”在彻底的昏迷前，麦克似乎听到了文森特的声音。

睡着的麦克拥有他清醒时完全没有的温和，失去些许被时间风化的棱角，就像一个随处可见的普通老头——过着算不上太好但悠闲轻松的日子，有个发胖了的贤惠妻子，膝下可能有两三个不省心的孩子，但还有讨人喜欢的孙子孙女——说不定这就是麦克曾经渴望拥有的生活。这种时候，他额头的几道皱纹也很浅，眼角的皱纹也同样细不可见，只有花白头发才能明显地看出风霜。

文森特伸手探了探麦克的鼻息——这是这几天来他养成的习惯——放松了一口气后就又摸上教父的额头，指尖沿着额头的皱纹纹路来回细细地抚摸，随后又揉了揉他散乱斑白的头发。

“文森特。”康妮出现在病房外，脸上情绪复杂，“跟我来一下，我有点话想和你说。”

文森特跟着康妮来到病房外面对医院中庭的走廊上，西西里下午的阳光正好，但康妮的神情却阴郁得像纽约的雨季。

“怎么了，康妮姑姑？发生了什么？”

“……我不知道该怎么说，但是……”

“究竟出什么事了？”文森特扶住康妮的肩膀，“您尽管告诉我。”

康妮推开他的手，双手环抱往后退了一步，审讯一般紧盯着文森特：“你和麦克之间发生了什么？”

文森特心里咯噔一声，暗想糟了，面上却从善如流地装傻充愣：“您在说什么，我好像没弄明白意思？”

“不要在我面前装傻，亲爱的。你是我和麦克大哥的孩子，你应该清楚自己的身份。”康妮给自己点了一根烟，猛吸了一大口，朝阳光下的庭院吐出浓郁的烟圈。

“……好吧，我老实交代，其实什么也没有，只是像现在这样被审讯了而已。”

“麦克也知道？！”康妮又大吸了一口，差点呛住。

文森特无辜地点头：“嗯哼。”

“不过他只当我是小孩子开玩笑。”文森特打量着姑姑的神情，小心地补充，“他完全没有往心里去。”

康妮似乎好受了一些，她弹了下烟灰，又继续说：“这不是可以随便开玩笑的事，文尼，你要考虑清楚。”

“当然当然，其实我想过很多……”文森特笑了笑，“不过您是怎么看出来的？”

“……刚才我在房间外叫你的时候，其实在那儿站了好一会了。”康妮掐掉烟头，再次叮嘱，“不要乱来，文尼，绝对不要乱来。”

等康妮走后文森特又回了病房，麦克已经醒来了，正半靠在床头给自己剥橙子。

“噢，麦克叔叔，我不知道您已经醒来了。”文森特自然而然地接过麦克递过来的橙子继续剥，“您感觉怎么样？”

“……太糟了，就像睡了一万年。”麦克坐正了身体，看向窗外，“文森特，今天的天气似乎很好。”

“非常好，您一定很愿意出去走走。”

文森特搀扶着麦克来到中庭，此刻的医院阳光怡人、气温舒适，在树木的掩映下，周遭充斥着葱郁的寂静。

“我已经有一段时间没回西西里了，这里的阳光还是那么好，比纽约好多了。”麦克一边走一边说，“我睡了多久？”

“不到四天。”

“葬礼呢？”

“已经按照遗嘱火化安葬了。”感觉到手中的胳膊在轻微颤动，文森特稍微加重了力气，“另外，我从神父那里得到了汤马西诺阁下去世前留给您的口信。”

“什么口信？”麦克面对着中庭在靠走廊的椅子上坐下来。

“汤马西诺阁下说，如果您有需要的话，‘就去找教会的红衣主教兰伯托，他为人和善、睿智，很有影响力’。”

“汤马西诺什么都为我考虑到了。”麦克摇摇头，拉住文森特的手又站起身，“我会遵照他的意思，去拜见这位兰伯托主教。”

“我也一起去。”

“不行，我还有别的事要你去做。”麦克的脸又变得冷硬起来，阴郁得仿佛阳光都只能绕行，“查清楚，最近有什么人和汤马西诺有来往，再查清楚这些人的背景和所有有关的人。”

“我是您的贴身保镖，万一遇到什么危险……”

“不用担心太多，文森特。汤马西诺信任的人，我也一样信任。”麦克捏住侄子的脸颊，“记住，当你决意要做某件事的时候，永远不要因为不想干的事分心。”

“您教训的是。”

“好了，扶我回去吧，待会你就启程，不要耽误太久。”

或许是因为刚刚苏醒身体还很疲乏，麦克在病床躺下后没多久就又睡着了，甚至还没来得及松开抓着文森特的手。

“我走了，麦克。”文森特在教父的额头上亲吻一下。


	6. Chapter 6

06  
“我进行了忏悔。”

康妮走进面对庭院的小阳台时，麦克正躺在柔软宽大的躺椅上晒太阳，墨镜遮住了他的双眼，映出他的妹妹温柔却又有几分忧愁的脸。

“你怎么会这么做？你不需要向别人忏悔。”康妮在麦克的身边坐下来，拿起水果篮里的一颗苹果。

“他是个真正的神父，和其他人不一样，和我们接触过的所有人都不太一样。”麦克笑了笑，“我很庆幸能够认识他。”

麦克接过康妮递过来的一瓣苹果，问：“文森特回来没有？”

“还没有。”康妮停顿了一下，“我一直在想你的事，麦克。”

“我的事？我的什么事？”麦克摘下墨镜放到玻璃茶几上，刺眼的阳光让他不由得眯起了眼。  
康妮握住他的手，轻轻地抚摸着手指上的皱纹，试探性地说：“你的家庭，麦克。我看得出来，你对凯的感情很深，你像她一样爱着安东尼，这么多年她也没有再度婚嫁，我想……或许你们可以试着，沟通一番，解开心结，冰释前嫌。”

麦克的唇角抽动了一下，他的眼眸微敛，不知想到了什么，但康妮看出他并没有表现出不高兴，就又补充道：“现在西西里正是热闹的时候，天气也很好，你们应该出去走一走、聊一聊。”

麦克转过头来，看向他的妹妹：“你说得对，康妮。”

西西里的阳光的确很好，小镇也热闹非凡。麦克为了避难曾经在这里生活了数年时间，对柯里昂镇的每一条街巷都耳熟能详，他和凯慢悠悠地走在路上，聊着柯里昂家族的旧事以及他在这里避难时的遭遇。

“所以，你曾在这里结过一次婚而你现在才告诉我？”凯唇角勾起，脸上满是戏谑之味。

麦克两手一摊，笑道：“你应该庆幸我没有带着这个秘密进坟墓。” 

“我都不知道该说些什么来夸奖你了……天才？”凯无奈地大笑。

“这个称呼挺好。”

穿过柯里昂旧宅所在的小巷，就能见到镇上唯一的教堂，前段时间举行了汤马西诺葬礼的教堂，现在正在举行一场婚礼。年轻新人的脸上满是羞涩而又幸福的笑容，麦克远远地望着，又一次想起了他和阿波罗尼亚的舞。

“麦克？”

麦克收回眼神，朝凯笑了笑：“想起一些之前的事，走吧。”

然而又走了没多远，就有人匆匆赶来告诉麦克，文森特回来了，他受了重伤，正在医院。周息之间，麦克的神色就变了，笑意迅速敛去，唇角的抽动显得怒意难平，整个人又从方才和凯聊天时的普通老头成为不苟言笑的黑手党教父。

一场没有结束的约会就此结束。

医院里，康妮正陪伴在文森特的身边，他昏迷不醒，身上插满了管线，就像一个随时会死去的重症病人。

“文森特怎么样了？”麦克推门而入。

“不是很好，他的右侧腹部中了子弹大出血，刚刚进行了抢救，情况已经稳定下来了，医生说他随时可能醒来。”康妮面容严肃，眼里闪着难以抑制的愤怒，“你知道是什么人吗？”

麦克的手捏成了拳头，随后缓慢地放开，他花了好一段时间让自己平复下来：“柯里昂的仇人，也是杀死汤马西诺的人，除了阿尔托贝洛，我想不出来还有什么人。”

“他已经死了。”

“他死了，但是他的儿子、孙子还没有死，他们也同样发家于意大利，在这里的势力也并不在柯里昂之下！”麦克在病床边坐下来，他揉了揉发疼的太阳穴，又捏了捏无意识耸起的眉心，“或许我错了，我不该让他，让这个脾气和他老子一样冲动的愣头青去执行这样的任务，我本应该让奈利去做。”

康妮走到麦克身边，给他揉捏僵硬的肩膀：“召开圆桌会议的时候，你说过阿尔托贝洛的长子只是外强中干。”

“我还是坚信我的眼光，康妮，但是阿尔托贝洛的死很仓促，他又是个权力心很重的人，不会轻而易举地交出他的权力，哪怕是他的孩子，所以他的家族现在只是个空架子，只是看起来可怕。不过，”麦克停顿了一下，“谋害汤马西诺和文森特这两件事，肯定也和他们有关，只是背后必定还有一个更厉害的人物。”

“你觉得、那会是谁？”

“……卢凯西。”沉默片刻后，麦克脑海里浮现出这个名字。

“……你说得对，身处西西里又有广阔的人脉，同时也只有他的家族才能和柯里昂抗衡。”康妮停下手里的动作，“你觉得他们还参与了教会的事？”

“所想不错的话。”

麦克长叹了一口气，仿佛要把心中所有的郁结和痛苦都吐出来，他扶住额头，小声地说：“你知道安东尼并不想当律师，他只想唱歌剧。”

“是啊，就和当年反抗爸爸的你一样。”

麦克浅浅地笑了笑：“我现在已经很老了，柯里昂面对后继无人的现状，所以我考虑了很久，想把这份重担传给文森特。虽然他的性格脾气很冲动，但现在他已经越来越有继承人的样子了。”

“不用担心，麦克，文尼会好起来的。”

“你去找奈利，吩咐他接下来要做的事，让在这里独自待一会。”

康妮犹豫了一会，看了看躺在床上仍然不省人事的外甥，又看了看麦克，最终还是离开病房并带上了门。

文森特的状态看起来并不大好。他的面色苍白如纸，有些婴儿肥的脸也变得瘦削了不少，他这样安静地躺着，一点儿也不像大哥桑尼的儿子——麦克对大哥的印象永远都是冲动易怒，只有在死去的时候才安静下来，但麦克拒绝去回想这一点。在收到文森特受伤的消息的瞬间，他感觉整个世界都突然失去了声音，只剩下这几个单词在他的脑海里回响，就连凯叫他的声音他也丝毫听不清楚，唯独可以看到她的嘴唇机械地一张一合。随后他听到一串震耳欲聋的心跳声，那时他已经下了车，在医院的走廊里迅速地走动了。

他失去了桑尼，失去了父亲，失去了弗雷多，失去了汤姆，失去了母亲，他不想再失去文森特。

麦克又一次想起忏悔前主教兰伯托对他说过的话——“忏悔又有何损失呢？”如果忏悔可以让他不再失去至亲。


	7. Chapter 7

两天后文森特苏醒过来。醒来时是夜里，麦克正守在他的床边，戴着金边的老花眼镜在等下看书，文森特偷偷摸摸地瞥了一眼，是莎士比亚的《李尔王》。他小心地打量了一会叔叔，从他拿着书的手指到他的眼角，随后轻咳一声，好整以暇地装出刚醒来的样子。

麦克合上书放在膝盖上，收起眼镜挂在衬衫口袋的边缘，抬眼看向文森特：“告诉我，那天发生了什么。”

汤马西诺上了年纪，又早已退休不再参与家族事业，所以和他往来的人并不多，轻而易举就能打听清楚，其中与汤马西诺往来最频繁的是同样曾经效力于初代教父维多·柯里昂的一位家族元老，然而文森特到达他的宅邸时，他已经被人枪杀了。

尸体是温热的，被子弹打穿的额头和胸口还在汩汩流血。

“那附近只有一条路通往马里奥阁下的宅邸，所以我想他可能还躲在宅邸里，甚至可能是听到了我来的声音才躲起来。”注意到麦克发青的冷硬神情，文森特腆着脸笑了笑，继续道，“我所料不错，他的确还在，不过可惜，他的枪准头不大好。所以我只是腹部挨了一枪，他的额头却吃了三发。”

见麦克不说话，文森特讨好似的笑道：“麦克叔叔，我现在已经平安无事地醒来了，杀手也被我杀了，这样不就行了吗？”

麦克嘴角抽动，似乎想要教训他一顿，可想到他已经训过文森特无数次他也不长记性，姑且又将所有训话咽了回去。他把书放到一边，认真地注视着文森特，道：“文森特，你的全名是文森特·曼奇尼是吗？”

文森特不懂麦克的意思，老实地点头。

“你觉得文森特·柯里昂这个名字怎么样？”

文森特面上露出毫不掩饰的惊愕，他张大了嘴，不知道该说些什么，支支吾吾道：“这、这是我的荣幸，麦克叔叔。”

“我会为你成为柯里昂的一员举办一场晚宴，地点就在柯里昂的旧宅，宴请所有有头有脸的西西里家族的大人物，让所有人都来看看……柯里昂的未来。”

麦克的一席话似是深思熟虑，又像是即兴而做出的决定，但无论是哪一种，文森特都没再从他的语气里听出半分试探。他沉默下来，不知该对麦克对他的信任和欣赏给出什么样的答复，他们互相注视着对方，沉默得就像窗外漆黑的夜。

良久，文森特忽然笑起来，麦克也一同笑起来，两人像是一老一小的两只狐狸。半晌，文森特笑道：“‘一切朋友都要得到他们忠贞的报酬，一切仇敌都要尝到他们罪恶的苦杯’，我说的对吗？”

“莎士比亚总是对的。”  
晚宴在三天后举行，为此他们向所有西西里的名人都派发了邀请函，其中包括阿尔托贝洛的孩子和卢凯西家族的有名姓的人物。同时，身处美国的柯里昂的家族成员们也都连夜回到了他们的家乡。宴会当晚，原本安静的小镇热闹得像是成了第二个曼哈顿区。

“感谢诸位今晚赏脸参加这场晚宴，虽然每一次柯里昂的宴会都是我开场致辞，但是今晚的主角并不是我，而是站在我身边的这位年轻人，文森特·柯里昂。”麦克把站在一边的文森特拉到自己身旁，“虽然鲁莽，但很机灵，讨人喜欢，希望今后诸位能够像信任我一样信任他。”

文森特眨了眨眼，他的耳朵像是装上了过滤器，自动过滤掉了所有他不在意的语句，只剩下那一句“讨人喜欢”，而等他再次回过神来时，麦克已经结束了宴会的开场白。

被麦克拉着手搂着肩背介绍给来参加晚宴的客人让文森特感到如芒在背，与麦克接触的地方都像是点燃了一层火，几乎要灼穿他的心脏。他侧过头，垂眼看向正在和某位头发花白的老人说话的麦克，目光从他额上因为笑容而深刻的几条皱纹滑向弯起的唇角，随后又慢慢地落到脖颈肌肤隐约可见的地方，在感觉到麦克若有似无的一瞥后，文森特又立刻收回眼神将注意力放到了客人身上。

“……年轻有为啊！”

“感谢您的称赞。”文森特微笑道。

又寒暄了几句后，麦克又带着他前去与下一位客人见面。穿过拥挤的人群，伴随着四周喧哗吵闹的声音，麦克压低了声音对文森特道：“马上就要见到卢凯西，收敛你自己。”

文森特应得从善如流。

与卢凯西一同前来的还有阿尔托贝洛的长子安吉洛，文森特曾在阿尔托贝洛的葬礼上和他有过一面之缘。他五十出头，眼窝很深，眼圈很重，眼里有一股挥之不去的纵欲和疲惫，看起来就是一个放进人群里就消失得无影无踪的普通中年人，如果没有族长这层身份，似乎没有人会注意到他。

但文森特却一直在打量他，比起卢凯西，他更在意这位继承家业的长子。

“麦克，好久不见，我的朋友。”卢凯西笑着与麦克握手，“你看起来还很健朗。”

“还过得去。”麦克拍了拍文森特的背，“这是我大哥桑尼的孩子，文森特·柯里昂。”

“是位不错的年轻人，柯里昂后继有人啊。”卢凯西笑道，“你们看看，这里到处都是年轻人，我们老一辈是时候该退居幕后了。”

“前些日子，阿尔托贝洛阁下还在的时候，我们就说到要一起在西西里退休隐居，”麦克面露感伤，“可惜还没过去多久他就……”

“人上了年纪，无论何时死亡来临都不奇怪。”卢凯西和麦克边说边往人少的地方走去，手掌松开的瞬间，文森特感觉到麦克的手指在他的掌心碰了一下。

——这该死的行动暗号。

正当文森特准备离开时，他的耳边忽然响起一道声音：“你知道是谁杀了我的父亲阿尔托贝洛吗？”

他一回过头，就看见了安吉洛的灼灼目光。安吉洛目中的纵欲和疲惫消失得一干二净，只剩下惊人的冷静和恨意，他紧紧地盯着文森特，嘴唇几不可见地颤动着，像是在强忍着滔天怒气。

“是谁？”文森特感觉到掌心里起了一层冷汗，贴身的衬衫也紧贴在背上。

“是卢凯西。”安吉洛说完这句话就朝着麦克和卢凯西离开的方向走去。

数秒之后，文森特脸色一变也朝着同样的方向追去。


	8. Chapter 8

文森特从来没有像现在这样紧张过。他的额头和背脊都出了一层细密的冷汗，手掌外围发热，指尖和掌心却一片冰凉，喉间像是扼住了一只手，让他发不出任何声音，心脏飞速的跳动声也掩盖了外界的一切声音——他第一次杀人时都不曾感受过如此恐惧。

整场宴会原本就是给卢凯西设下的鸿门宴，一旦他只身来到这里，麦克和文森特就有把握在神不知鬼不觉的情况下杀了他，同时还有一大批柯里昂的保镖和杀手们在阿尔的带领下前往卢凯西在西西里的住所进行大清洗。原本这会是个完美的计划，如果安吉洛没有出现的话。

见到安吉洛后文森特就意识到这位长子的不简单，而他们之间的一个照面也让他明白了安吉洛和卢凯西之间的关系——或许是为了报仇雪恨，他不惜以自身为代价，来换得卢凯西的信任和帮助。

“文森特？这么着急是要……”

“抱歉，等会再聊！”文森特穿过人群，左冲右撞地冲出一条路，追着安吉洛离开的方向而去。上了楼梯左拐穿过光线晦涩的长廊就能见到麦克的卧室，在安吉洛即将推门而入时，文森特掏出枪来，上膛的声音让安吉洛停下了动作。

“杀了家父的人，果然是柯里昂。”安吉洛背对着文森特冷冷道。

“为什么，你要说杀了阿尔托贝洛的人是卢凯西？”文森特双手持枪，紧紧地盯着他。

安吉洛嗤笑了一声：“只是突然想到的一个障眼法罢了，没想到你会这么快就反应过来。只差一步，我就可以亲手杀了麦克·柯里昂。”

“谁也别想，杀死麦克·柯里昂。”已经消音了的手枪无声无息地响起，两枪之后，安吉洛撞开了门倒在地上。

猝不及防的，文森特望见了握着手枪冷淡地注视着他的卢凯西。那一瞬间，哪怕他只能看见卧室的一个角，他也立刻明白了麦克计划的失败，未等卢凯西的手枪瞄准他，他便毫不犹豫地打出了四枪，每一枪都瞄准了卢凯西的要害。  
接下来的事文森特已经无法完好的回忆起来，等他清醒过来时他已经坐在了医院昏暗的走廊上，玛丽的哭声和康妮与凯的抽泣一层一层地渗入他的脑海中。文森特无缘无故想起了他第一次和麦克正式见面时的那场雨，晦涩的天气和柯里昂家的氛围如出一辙，没有开灯，教父的书房比天色还要暗，他进了屋，还在犹豫如何措辞自我介绍，就听到站在窗边的麦克仿佛自言自语道：

“好大的一场雨，你身上一定湿透了。”

受到召见以为自己得到教父赏识的私生子，惴惴不安了好几天的紧张就在这一句话里全部烟消云散了。

一只手覆上来，握住了他的手。文森特抬起眼，是玛丽。

“会没事的，他会没事的。”文森特听到自己这样说，他的声音比自己所想的还要沙哑，“会好起来的。”与其说在安慰玛丽，更像是在安慰他自己。

玛丽哭得累了，靠在文森特的肩膀上有一搭没一搭地和他说话，康妮和凯站在手术室的门外，小声地交谈着什么，随后安东尼和阿尔一起步履匆匆地赶来。手术还没结束，医院里只剩下空荡荡的冷清，文森特盯着手术室的灯光出神，声音又逐渐从他的耳朵里渐渐褪去。

他完全没法想象从卧室到医院的路上他是怎么坚持下来的。

漫长的等待在天刚亮的时候结束了。麦克的手术很成功，两枚子弹都没有打中他的要害和动脉，只是由于他上了年纪所以才耗费了不少时间进行手术。

“谢天谢地……”玛丽紧紧地与她的兄长拥抱。

“他醒来了吗？”康妮问。

“还没有，大概需要一周的时间才会醒来，视情况而定。待会我们会把他转移到特殊病房。”

文森特坚持陪床了好几天，每天他都会花一些时间给麦克读《李尔王》的选段，也不管他是否听得见。剩下的时间他会写日记——这是他最近养成的习惯——然后他会趁着病房只有他们两人，摸摸麦克的额头和双手，感受他身上那些不曾有他参与过的岁月的留痕。 

于文森特而言，这些令人哀戚的刻痕并没有让他感到退缩，反而让他有了一种拥有了教父的一生的幸运。

亲吻着麦克的手背，文森特低声道：“我爱你，麦克。”

“……你还要抓着我的手到什么时候呢？”不知何时，麦克睁开了眼睛。大病初愈，他的那双眼睛失去了往日的色彩，仿佛一夜之间步入了垂暮，他注视着文森特，既没有抽回手，也似乎没有抽回手的打算。

“你醒了，麦克叔叔！什么时候醒来的？！”

“安静一点，像个哭闹的小孩一样。”麦克用空余的手堵住自己的一只耳，“在你抓起我的手准备说一些不合规矩的话的时候。”  
文森特唇角不可抑制地上扬，他敏锐地觉察到麦克态度的软化，就像一块正在融化的冰，无论需要多久，它总有完全融化的那一天。

“阿尔那边怎么样？”

“都搞定了，阿尔叔叔做得很干净。”

“那就好……”麦克迟疑片刻，缓缓道，“文森特，你有考虑过成为柯里昂的下一任教父吗？”

“只要是您的吩咐。”瞥见麦克垂下眼仿佛松了口气的样子，文森特靠近过去，温柔地抚摸起麦克的额头，“您肩上的担子太重了，您知道我一直都想为您分担，无论何时何地。”

麦克闭上眼，许久才有睁开：“这并不是一件轻松的事。它会让人疲惫，让人的心变硬，让人失去自己想要的一切。”

文森特的亲吻再次落在麦克的手背，随后一下一下的落在手指上：“只要麦克叔在，我就不会疲惫，不会变的心硬，也不会失去想要的一切。”

“你知道吗？我快要昏迷过去的时候，隐约听到你的声音，”麦克一本正经道，“太焦虑，不稳重，不像是未来教父的样子，这一点你可要注意了。”

文森特笑着应得从善如流：“以后您还可以手把手地教我。”

麦克瞥了他一眼，抽回自己的手，望向阳光甚好的窗外：“扶我起来走走吧，另外，后天我们回纽约，回去之后你就会成为柯里昂的主人。”


	9. Chapter 9

权力交接仪式比文森特预料得要简单得多，他原以为会有一场盛大的典礼，众多与会之人，令人眼花缭乱的美食美酒以及繁琐至极的交接过程。实际上，权力交接在教父的书房，只有五六个人在场的情况下就简单结束了，直到麦克拍上他的肩膀，告诉他已经成为现任柯里昂的主人，他才回过神来。

“就这样结束了？”文森特似乎有点不知所措。

麦克喝下一口茶，背靠着书桌从容道：“不然呢？你以为这是教皇加冕还是罗马皇帝登基？”

怔了一会儿，笑容在文森特的脸上浮现。他跟随麦克三年有余，又因为心里那点原本见不得人的心思而对他关注良多，深知麦克肩负的责任给他带来了多重的负担。因此方才那句话里的仿佛抛下了所有包袱的从容和轻松，让文森特不由自主地微笑起来。

他笑着摇了摇头，所有的疑虑和不安就此烟消云散。文森特肩背放松下来，他走近自己的叔叔，手指沿着书桌的边缘缓缓滑动，最后抚摸上麦克撑在书桌上的手掌，与其五指相扣。麦克的手触动了一下，双眼缓缓垂下，蝉翼的睫毛扇动着，却并没有推阻。

“麦克叔叔，麦克。”文森特从前面搂住他的腰，把年长者瘦削的身躯搂入怀中——一个他肖想了无数次的拥抱，从年幼时的梦幻至如今的梦境里，一次又一次。麦克的身体比他所想得还要瘦弱，甚至有些硌的疼，却有暖意从他们身体接触的地方涌出，灌入他的躯体之中，文森特几乎能感受到一种醉心的满足。

麦克依然没有抗拒他的怀抱，受到鼓励的文森特变得放肆一些，他另一只手抚摸上叔叔的右脸，随后在心脏蓬勃跳动地剧烈声响里，文森特缓慢而坚定地覆唇上去，原本他只打算浅触，毕竟来日方长，但麦克搭上他肩膀的手让他的呼吸一滞，就像个初吻中的毛头小子一样急不可耐起来，舌头轻而易举地撬开了不怎么紧密的牙关滑入温暖湿润的口腔。

冲动而热辣的亲吻让文森特变得有些粗鲁，他进一步地向叔叔压近了身体，迫使麦克坐上了书桌，双脚离地悬在空中。麦克严丝合缝的衣领因为动作而拉扯开，黑色衬衫的扣子解开了两颗，右边的锁骨便赤裸裸地暴露出来。

文森特的啃咬就像一只大狼狗的撕咬，让麦克不由得发出一声几不可闻的抽气声，冲动的年轻人为此停下来，他看向年长者漆黑的双目，余光又瞥见书桌上兄弟几人年轻时的合照，心里生出几分背德的不安。文森特收回目光，抱起麦克，低声地询问：“去您的卧室，行吗？”

麦克回之以沉默。

或许是意识到自己一贯的粗鲁，文森特之后的动作变得温柔而体贴，他将这场不在他计划之内的情事视为成为柯里昂的家主后的头等大事，以前所未有的耐心拉长了于他而言本该草草了事的前戏。

翌日，文森特醒来时天刚亮，空气里仍然裹挟着冬季寒冷的气息，寒冷而潮湿。文森特替还在睡眠中的麦克掖了掖被子，放轻了步子离开房间。

麦克是被饭菜的香味弄醒的，他一睁开眼，就看见现任教父如同一个高级酒店的侍应生，一身剪裁得体的西装革履，端着银制托盘站在他面前。

“早安，麦克叔叔。”

麦克看着他出神了好一会儿，最终还是无奈地笑了笑，回应道：“早，文尼。”

早餐结束后，文森特搀扶着麦克在院落里走动，柯里昂大宅周围的落叶乔木已开始冒了尖，三三两两地点缀在枝桠上。他们走到湖边，原本结了一层薄薄的冰的湖面也都化开来，只剩一潭幽绿的水。

“因为弗雷多的缘故，他死后，我就再没有到这片湖边来，直到那一次和你在这里钓鱼。”麦克忽然成了一个普通的喜欢絮叨往事的老人，“人人都畏惧我，畏惧于我的身份、我的权威和我的行事手段，实际上……我比他们的畏惧更深。有许多次，我都想走到这里，直面我的罪行，坦露我的不安和忏悔，但最终我都放弃了。”

文森特握紧了麦克的手，没有说话，只是默默地注视着他。

“康妮曾说，我不需要忏悔，”麦克顿了顿，“我想她是明白我却又不理解我的，我也会累，也会有想要诉苦的时候。万幸的是，我努力了一生，背弃我原本的选择和道路，终于实现了父亲的所愿。”  
他转过头来，神情真挚而认真，仿佛一个殉道者：“我交给你的，是一个没有内忧外患已经清清白白的柯里昂，文尼，请你好好对待它。”

文森特点了点头，他抬起麦克的手，重重地亲吻着手背，随后回答道：“您和柯里昂，是我一生最重要的。”

“我累了，回去吧。”

麦克动作缓慢而从容不迫地走在前面，见文森特许久不跟上来，他又停下来回过头，笑着：“文尼？”

不知从何处传来一声沉稳有力的绵长钟声，文森特回过神来，快步跟了上去。

 

END


End file.
